<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Only One Left by Somniawrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26149990">The Only One Left</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somniawrites/pseuds/Somniawrites'>Somniawrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dreamcatcher (Korea Band), Fanfiction - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Handong/Gahyeon, Jiu/Yoohyeon, Mentioned Dreamcatcher (Korea Band) Ensemble, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:54:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26149990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somniawrites/pseuds/Somniawrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>7 girls, one story, several universes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prolog</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Time. How precious time can be, its moments like these...where we wish we had more of it.</p><p>Yoohyeon entered the room, she looked around, it was still the same. Everything was there as she remembered, but there was something missing. Life. She sighed and walked around, slowly.  “Where did you leave it…” she whispered, not like anyone would hear her. Correction, not like anyone could hear her. There was nothing but silence. Drip. ‘Where do i go this time..’ her lips began to quiver at the thought. Drip. She hated this, the quiet world. She smiled. “Can you stop this..can you stop.” she spoke to herself.  Tears began to leave her eyes. “Can you chase me...” she hugged herself. “Don't stop..chase me so you can find me.”<br/>
***<br/>
Bora sighed as she looked at the other. She walked over to her. “I don't know what the problem is...i guess i'm just following my instincts.” she spoke to herself knowing very well she wouldn't receive a reply. She knew she had to find the others, but how? “Chase me..yes, find me.”she spoke aloud. She frowned as she stroked the other’s hair. “You can't escape no matter how much you try..can you?” she sighed. “Stuck in the endlessly repeating nightmare…” She laid the other's body on the couch, “Goodnight..” She then sighed and walked out the room, making sure to close the door.  She then marked the door, a pallet that spelt 808 on top. She walked away and just stood in the middle of the hallway. Something caught her eye. Snap. Her eyes widened a bit, she heard something, no...she heard someone. She simply ignored it and walked away, disappearing into the seemingly endless hallway. She knew exactly who she had to find, if only she knew where to find them and who to run away from.<br/>
***<br/>
Gahyeon was running, running fast. From what? The real question is from who, who was she running from? She didn’t know herself. She had to find the others, that was the only thing on her mind. She stopped. Whoever was chasing her had now stopped. Creak. She quickly turned around, wondering where the sound came from. Her eyes widened as she ran towards the sound. She saw them, she saw her. “Yubin !” She shouted. She looked around. She knew what she saw, she knew who she saw. She wasn’t crazy. “I saw you!” She shouted once more. She collapsed onto her knees. “I know I did..”.<br/>
***<br/>
Yubin heard a shout, she heard her name. Where was it coming from? She knew that voice. Gahyeon. She looked around, running around the area. “Gahyeon!” She shouted. Why could she hear her but not see her? She let out a sigh, she had to get to them, she had to get to her. Will they stay locked like this forever? They had to get together again. Yubin pulled into her hair. “Why can’t I see you…” she spoke. She then smiled. “but at least I can hear you..”<br/>
***<br/>
Handong was walking around, she knew the others could handle themselves but she had to find them. She picked up a spray can she had found on the floor and began to write something out in the wall. She felt like a doll, being controlled, stuck in this endless nightmare, stuck in the endless night. She had to leave the others a hint, some sort of clue. She stepped back and examined the letters she had sprayed onto the walls. ‘Stop the clocks’ it spelled out. She blinked and examined the words. She wasn’t aware of what she had written. “Odd…” she spoke as she began to walk away. Tik tok. She looked at the clock, 11:30pm.<br/>
***<br/>
Siyeon stayed in place, she had seen them all. Bora, Gahyeon, Yubin, and Handong. She hadn’t seen two in particular though. She had no interest in finding any of them. What was the point? She’d just be walking around an endless maze. It was better for them to come to her. She should be looking for them. "i'm me who you drew in your dreams.." she read. The bright red letters displayed on the wall. Siyeon knew what she was doing. A̶t̶ ̶l̶e̶a̶s̶t̶ ̶t̶h̶a̶t̶'̶s̶ ̶w̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶s̶h̶e̶ ̶t̶h̶o̶u̶g̶h̶t̶.̶   If she stayed put it would be best for all of them. How? She wasn’t sure how either. She didn’t need to find them. Did she?<br/>
***<br/>
Minji gasped as she opened her eyes. She looked around the room. She was alone. She got up and grabbed a book, opening it. She had left herself a message, a message to save the others. She read the words she had written. ‘Find them all, find the missing one.’  She closed the book and put it in her bag. “The missing one...” she whispered. “I will find you.” She spoke as she walked out the room, the light fading away as she did so. She would stop at nothing until they were all with her again. Nothing was going to stop her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Save her</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The girls had woken up. Where were they? Something seemed..off. What was it? Something was missing. No...Someone was missing. If only they knew what had happened, what had occurred. If only they could go back, and perhaps save her. Save who? Who was in need of saving? They all were.</p><p>***</p><p>Minji looked at her gun. 5. She had 5 bullets, 5 people. Her grip on the gun tightened, she knew what she had to do. She had already made up her mind, there was no going back. Minji looked up at the tower standing before her. “Always remember who you're doing this for..” she reminded herself. She took a deep breath and walked towards the tower, the door slowly opening. She gulped and took a stepin, the door immediately shutting as soon as she was fully in. She turned around. Nobody was there. She held her hand against her chest,her heart pumping fast. An unknown feeling hit her, What was this feeling? Was it fear? Was she scared? No, she never gets scared. You can't feel scared in situations like this. “Pull yourself together.,” she spoke out loud. Great. She was now talking to herself. She looked around, a hallway, and seven doors.. That's all that was there. She examined each door before heading back to the first one. She let out a sigh. She could easily just leave, just take the gun and point it to herself. She shook her head at such a thought . No. She's doing this for them, not herself. She then closed her eyes and reached for the door’s handle.</p><p>Ding. The door opened, the environment of the room was quite strange. She hesitated to enter. She simply stood there, she could feel the room's hot air. As much as she didn’t want to go in, she took a step in. The sky was an orangish color, like a sunset but less..nice. Junk was everywhere. She wasn't entirely sure if this is where she'd find them, but she had to start somewhere. The humidity of the room strongly affected her. It felt suffocating. She continued walking, the room seeming as if it had no end. She held the gun close as she walked deeper and deeper into the room. Crack. Minji gasped as she turned around. Nobody was there.<br/>
***<br/>
Gahyeon was running once again, she looked back with wide eyes. It was horrifying. She felt as if she had been running forever. She ran faster, not caring where she'd end up. The sky was pitch black. No stars in sight, just a dead night. She looked back. It was gone. She stopped and examined her surroundings. The trees seemed as if they could reach the sky, it scared her really. She took a deep breath, feeling her mouth quiver as she did so. ‘No..i won't..’ she told herself, the wind seeming as if it whispered to her, as if it were taunting her. Maybe she was going crazy..or maybe she was as sane as she's ever been. Drip. Gahyeon watched as a drop of water fell. Had time slowed down? She let out a chuckle. The echo sending chills down her spine as more tears began to form. She looked down, her eyes widening as she did so. A picture of what?  She slowly picked the frame up, her hands shaking so much she could have easily dropped it. Most of the frame was covered, gahyeon used her hand in order to wipe off the dirt on it. She now had dirt on her hand, not even flicking it off as she examined the photo.As soon as she saw the picture she gasped, dropping it in the process. Crack. The glass had cracked, she had cracked. Her hands shook, her eyes teared, her voice gone. She couldn't call for help, nobody would hear her, she knew nobody would. Tears began to slide down her cheeks, she then looked over at her hand. Blood. “No..please..” she begged, cried out even, but nobody could hear her. Creak. She wasn't alone. She grabbed the picture, holding onto it tightly, not giving a care on how the glass grasped onto her skin, how it pierced it open, drawing the thick red liquid across her arm. She began to run once again. There was no escaping. She was trapped, and she had to find a way out.<br/>
***<br/>
Whatever this room was, it sure was hot. So hot to the point it made Minji want to scream. She stopped. ‘Should I go back.?” She questioned herself, surely there was nothing here. She had been walking for what seemed like hours. Maybe she started off in the wrong room, maybe nobody was here. She then continued walking. Or maybe someone was here, maybe they had to find her. She scolded herself for wanting to turn back. She then looked up to see if anything was up ahead. Something was there. Something? Was it someone? She began to run, something was off. As she ran it seemed as if whatever, or whoever was there, was only getting farther. She stopped once again. Instead of running she began to walk. For some reason, it helped. Once she had finally reached the person she gasped, a smile spreading across her face. She held in her tears as she went over to the person. “Gahyeon…” she said joyfully. Her smile soon faded. “Gahyeon?” She then questioned. No answer. She looked at her gun, she knew what she had to do. She stepped in front of Gahyeon who was sitting on an old chair. She slowly raised her gun, pointing it straight at her. Her hands were shaking. Gahyeon then made eye contact with her, Minji stopped. That look. Tears began to leave Minji’s eyes.<br/>
“Gahyeon..” she spoke allowed. Gahyeon held a disappointing look.<br/>
“Don’t hurt me..” she looked down.<br/>
“You wouldn’t hurt me, right Minji?” She lifted her head up, looking directly at her. Minji’s grip on the gun tightened as she shook her head.<br/>
“No..Gahyeon please..” she spoke. This was the only way it had to be done. Minji’s finger was now on the trigger.<br/>
Gahyeon frowned. “Don’t you love me?” Gahyeon reaches out to Minji, with hopeful eyes. “You can stay with us forever...there’s no need for this.” She spoke. Minji stood still as she looked at the girl sitting before her. She was right. She slowly put the gun down. What was stopping her from staying with them forever? Nobody. So why not do it? Gahyeon then smiled.<br/>
“That’s what you want right? Don’t leave us..we want you to stay with us..” Gahyeon proceeded to say. Now something felt wrong. Minji was caught aback by what Gahyeon had just said. She shook her head. This isn’t Gahyeon. Atleast not all of her. Her grip on the gun tightened. Gahyeon noticed and frowned, her frown now giving Minji an unsettling feeling. Minji wiped her tears and stared the other down. If you were to see, it looked as if Minji never cried to begin with. She sent glares towards Gahyeon, her position now firm, her grip now tight, he finger on the trigger. Gahyeon reaches her hand out.<br/>
“Just take my hand...then we can finally be happy..just like you always wanted. Right..Jiu?” Minji’s glare didn’t change. Nobody called her that, absolutely nobody, especially not Gahyeon.<br/>
“Seems as if it has a new game.” Minji said out loud as she began to pull the trigger. Time seemed to move slowly, all she could see was Gahyeon’s hopeful eyes. Nothing more, nothing left. She closed her eyes and- bang. Just like that, a tear fell down her cheek. 4.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was no going back now, it’s time to finish what we’ve started. We? Interesting. Once she was finally out the room, Minji looked at the remaining doors. There were 5 more doors she had to go through. She was puzzled.5 ? She looked at her gun. 4. She shook her head, it didn’t matter the number of doors, she just had to find the others. She walked over to the second door and opened it. Her eyes widened. You’d think it would be similar to the first door, hard to find, hot, never ending, but no, there was only one room, one person. Yoohyeon turned as she looked over at Minji, a smile on her face as she did so. Minji bit her lip, she wasn’t ready..<br/>***<br/>There was nothing but silence. The room got colder as the breeze of the wind hit yoohyeon. She shook as she hugged herself, she couldn’t help but cry. She had lost hope, she was convinced, she was sure, that nobody would find her. After what seemed like hours Yoohyeon slowly stood up, her eyes red from crying. What was she to do? Yoohyeon let out a scream as she hit the door. The anger, the fear, the sadness, the evil she felt inside her began to take over. She continued banging on the door, hoping to at least break it. Nothing. It didn’t even budge. What was this feeling, why was she feeling this way. “Please...please erase all my memories..i don't want to hold this pain..” she cried out. To who? Who was she calling? Perhaps her friends, her family..or perhaps the person who started it all. Suddenly everything had stopped. As if time itself had stopped. Something was off...more than it already was. She wiped the tears off her face. Yoohyeon then heard what she thought was breathing? Was it her own? It felt too loud in order to be hers...this room was driving her crazy. She roughly pulled on her hair. She wanted to feel something, she wanted to feel anything. She wanted to feel pain. No, this was pain, this was torture. “If it’s really pain..why can’t I feel it?” She said out loud. It grew a smile on its face. She then began to laugh as tears left her eyes once more. She stood up and took a step closer towards the door. Crack. She looked down at what she had stepped on and picked it up. The glass shards piercing through her skin. She grew angry once she witnessed what was in the frame. Angry at it, angry at how she couldn’t feel the pain, even as blood trickled down her arm. She threw the glass frame and watched as it broke into pieces. She finally took into account what she had just done and crawled over to the pieces, gathering them up. “No..I’m sorry..” she repeatedly said to herself as she tried to put it back together. “Please..I’m sorry..please” she began to cry again. It was no use, it wouldn’t come back together. She wondered what would have happened if she simply kept the frame. It will never know.<br/>***<br/>Gahyeon woke up in a chair. She looked around, 6 other chairs surrounded her and a crystal stood in the middle. She had a headache. What had happened? She tried to recall the events that had happened before. She couldn’t remember anything, the last thing she remembered was entering the palace with the others. She let out a gasp. ‘The others…’ she thought to herself. Where were they..?<br/>**<br/>Minji stood there, staring back at the one she cared for who only sat there. The sight of her in this state was enough to shatter her. There was nothing but silence. Yoohyeon sat there, staring at the one who stood in front of her. She was wearing what seemed like a school uniform. The room was surrounded by desks. She looked back at Minji, and smiled. Minji took a step back, she was trying her best to stay calm. She sighed. <br/>    “Silently without words...you sit there, turning into what my love for you looks like..” Minji said as she stared back at Yoohyeon. She then smiled.<br/>   ”it’ll all be over soon..just let me say my last goodbyes.” Her lips began to quiver as the other remained silent. It wasn’t like how Gahyeon reacted. Gahyeon spoke, tried to manipulate her. But yoohyeon? Why was she staying quiet? Was her very existence enough to manipulate her? Minji let out what seemed as a soft chuckle. She couldn’t handle this. She fell to her knees.<br/> “I can’t breath..” she cried. “I can’t do it..I can’t divide us. Hope..despair? Is it not the same thing..” she looked up at the other’s eyes. Minji knew what she had to do. She just needed time. Time? Time is what wasn’t on her side. She slowly stood back up, tears falling down her eyes. She was ready. The loneliness she would soon feel, was enough to make her world black and white. Colorless from anything. Her hands shook as she held up the gun. She looked back at the other who continued to stay silent.<br/> “Are you not gonna say anything?!” She yelled. “I know..I know you’re not her, but I know she can hear me..” tears rapidly fell down her face. “Please...just please..let me hear her one last time.” Yoohyeon, did nothing. She simply smiled at the other, a single tear, unknowingly falling down her cheek. Minji lowered her gun and walked up to her. She looked her straight in the eye and smiled. That’s when Yoohyeon spoke.<br/>   “Does my heart not exist?” She spoke.<br/>“Wha-“ Minji tried to say before being interrupted by the other who grabbed her, pulling her close. <br/>   “Please..I don’t want to be left alone once again..” Yoohyeon cried, tears streaming down. Minji stood in shock, but quickly spoke back. <br/>    “I’ve been waiting for you..are you waiting for me? Have you been waiting for the look in my eyes?” Minji scoffed. “I’m here..I’m here now. All your problems..throw them at me. I’m here once again and I won’t ever leave.” She said as she looked at Yoohyeon. She knew this wasn’t Yoohyeon, but she knew she could hear her.    <br/>      “Just know, thank you. Thank you for your smile, thank you for your love. Thank you for understanding me.” She smiled and looked at Yoohyeon. For a brief second she spotted life in her eyes. She spotted Yoohyeon. She spotted the girl she fell in love with. She couldn’t help herself when she leaned in, and kissed the other. She quickly parted. “Yoohyeon..” she held her hand. “Wait for me, wait for a new start. Follow your dreams..” Minji spoke. “Follow your heart.” She stood back up, holding the gun up high. “I love you..”<br/>Bang. <br/>Minji fell to her knees. She finally realized it. She chuckled softly<br/> “I finally realized, after losing you. Forever is nothing but endless desolation..”  she sighed. “And once more I’ll say it, I love you..”<br/>3.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>